


Power Rangers Star Force

by The_Newbie



Category: Power Rangers, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Based on Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Based on a fanfiction.net story, F/M, I dunno how to tag, Lots of Name Dropping, Morphing Grid just wants to help, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Poetry, Star Wars x Power Rangers, The Force and Morphing Grid are sentient, The Force is in pain, There will be more rangers, Various Styles, Will this go to the sequel trilogy? I dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Newbie/pseuds/The_Newbie
Summary: Based on the blurb by KrissyKat91 on Fanfiction.net, written with their permission. Check 'em out on Fanfic.The Morphing Grid has chosen new rangers in a galaxy far, far away. Luke, Han, and Leia are going to become the Power Rangers: Star Force.Heavily influenced by Star Wars original trilogy and Power Rangers Dino Thunder.A collection of short stories strung together to form an over arching Power Rangers x Star Wars 4-6 narrative. Will there be more? Will this become a series? Only the Force and the Morphing Grid can answer those questions. And I'm not a force user or a ranger, so I can't answer those questions. Sorry.
Relationships: Force/Morphing Grid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyKat91](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KrissyKat91).



> This is based on the blurb by KrissyKat91on fanfiction.net. Here's the link. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13795232/1/Star-WarsPower-Rangers-crossover-idea
> 
> It's still up for adoption too! So if you have a take on the idea hit them up on fanfic!
> 
> Please read it if you want to make sense of this. It is referenced a couple of times in this story.

It’s not easy to hide the disappearance of a junior senator.

Bail Organa was finding that out the hard way. He tried to keep the search minimal, but after the whole palace was searched and the entire capitol ransacked, and Leia was nowhere to be found, he had to expand the search.

And the only way he can do that is to ask the senate. And from years of dealing with that hive of scum, he knows the bureaucracy that’ll go into his plea. People will ask questions. How could his daughter, a junior senator of all things, disappear without a trace in the middle of the night? People would be suspicious, he realized that long before he went to the Senate to plead for help. 

“I come before you to beg for assistance in locating my daughter, junior Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan. She has been missing for almost a week, and we’ve searched nearly the entire planet. We cannot look elsewhere without help. He sounds desperate, because he is. He knows many of the senators are parents and hope’s that will solicit their help. 

And to his surprise, it’s help he gets. 

* * *

Ben Kenobi is beginning to realize just how vast a desert can be. 

When Beru and Owen told him Luke’d gone missing he’d been the first one out searching. Owen and Beru had gone around to friends and neighbors, mustering up as many people as they could to search for their lost nephew. 

But the desert swallowed so many people. No one was immune to it. After three days of searching, all have given up hope of finding Luke. They tell Beru and Owen that there are just so many ways he could’ve gone. “Sand people,” one would say. “A Krayt dragon,” says another, “or maybe the Hutts.” “A sandstorm?” Says the pessimist. “Oh, he’s just run off.” Says the optimist. Beru and Owen both know he’s gone and that it’s dangerous to hope for his return. 

And yet they long for it. Owen always said and believed Luke would run off with his friends. “He did always wanna get out of here.” He’d say. “I guess he’s gone and done it finally.” Ben Kenobi doesn’t buy it for a moment. Something is wrong here. 

The Force warns him as much. 

* * *

Han Solo is not missed. 

Well, he’s sort of missed. At work anyway. That dead end job, loading and unloading shipments at the space ports in Corellia. No, Han Solo wanted to fly, to be amongst the stars. He was already a pretty good pilot if he did say so himself. 

He had it all planned out. He’d make enough money to buy a ship and get off Corellia. Then, he’d join the Imperial Navy, become a real pilot and see the galaxy. Two of his biggest wishes in one foul swoop. It looked like he’d have a good shot at it too .He had his eyes on a ship that’d come in at the used lot. An old GT freighter, but it had good bones and it’d do just fine. Plus, with the clones getting old, he had a good shot if he played his hand right.

But that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to leave Corellia. Something was calling him. Not just some sense of adventure that lured every bounty hunter and freighter pilot, but something deeper, more powerful. Like a force of the universe.

Eh, that was a little too philosophical for Han Solo.

* * *

All three of them find themselves on Eltar. Luke, Han, and Leia. 

After introductions, they set off. Luke starts at point, but Han soon replaces the desert rat and switches on and off with Leia, who’s from a forest planet for force sakes. They march all day until they find a city, then they make camp at the edge of it. 

They talk long into the night about their shared dream, about the two beings and the colored disks. Han flips his over and over in his hand. His is blue, Luke’s is red, and Leia’s is yellow. None of them have any idea what they’re for, but they’re pretty sure that the Morphing Grid, that warm, happy entity from their dream gave them the disks. None of them liked that other thing. 

That night they all have the same dream. The Morphing Grid, radiant and warm in the cold darkness, tells them how proud it is, and how excited it is for them to begin their journey. It promises to tell them stories of Rangers that came before them. 

The settlers find them the next morning and take them in. They ask about the disks.


	2. Plans

The villagers were overjoyed to get a closer look at the disks.

“You’re power rangers!” They said. “We’ll call the Viceroy here, he’ll send you to the historians corps!” so the viceroy was called, and Luke, Han, And Leia waited. There was plenty to do though. The Corp of Ranger History had a charter in the village. Two historians arrived within an hour to interview the three and look at the morphers. “I’ve never seen a morpher like this before.” One said. “I don’t think there’s ever been morphers like these before.” Said the second. Luke, Han, and Leia just looked at each other. They didn’t know what these people were talking about.

Around mid-day, the provincial viceroy -Zacton- arrived to meet with Luke, Han, and Leia. A feast was prepared and the four sat down over it to discuss the situation. “You have no idea the honor you have bestowed upon this place.” The viceroy said. “Your presence is sacred to this people.”

* * *

‘The Emperor has asked for a private audience?’ Bail knew that couldn’t be good.

Emperor Palpatine rarely asked to meet anyone in private since the end of the Clone Wars. Bail quickly recomposed himself before entering. The emperor was seated with his back turned when Bail entered. “Senator Organa.” The emperor turned his chair to face Bail. “Please, sit. We’ve much to discuss on the topic of your daughter’s disappearance.” Bail inwardly cringed but complied. “All the Imperial Outposts are on high alert; I have over a thousand of my best pilots on alert.” Palpatine smiled wickedly. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her.”

Senator Organa had to swallow the rising sentiments of anger. Instead, he replied pleasantly. “Thank you, Emperor. I have placed much confidence in the precision of your storm troopers. I’m sure they’ll find her.”

* * *

Quira was starting to worry.

The moles placed on Corellia had not reported back on Han Solo’s whereabouts for several weeks. Solo was the lunch pin in her plans. Maul would not be pleased to hear of this. She would have to comm him eventually. Meanwhile, the wheels in her head spun rapidly, working to amend her plans, calculate the cost, figure out how much of a set back this would end up being. Her preliminary assessments showed the situation to be a costly loss. Then, an idea came to her. How could she have missed it the first time? It was brilliant if she did say so herself.

She would have to find Solo. And if Maul objected, well she’d just go find him herself. So what if Maul dissented? She was a lynch pin in his own plans, just as Solo was the lynch pin in her own. If he wanted her, he’d just have to wait.

* * *

Ben Kenobi kneeled back in a meditation position for his Jedi days. He had a call to make.

He slowly and carefully keyed in all the digits and waited patiently for the line to pick up, for someone on the other side of the call to respond. With a low click and an automated whir, the holo-projector came fully to life, and in front of him in miniature likeness were two people he had not seen in many years. Ashoka Tano and Captain Rex, two comrades from the time of the Clone War. “Master,” Ashoka ‘So grown up, and regal’ Kenobi thought. “It’s been a while. Why have you called? Are you alright?”

Kenobi sighed. “Luke is gone.” Both Rex and Ashoka were shocked, but in a muted way. Of the two, Rex was most shocked, not even knowing who Luke was. Ashoka vaguely knew and frowned. “That is not all. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan is also missing.”

* * *

After the Viceroy left, Luke, Han, and Leia were given a change of clothes.

No one truly appreciated the color coding. Luke had been given a red shirt and khaki colored pants with knee high, slim black boots. Leia had been give then same fatigues but with a yellow shirt, and Han received a blue shirt with his. Han grumbled the most, but all three were silently grateful they didn’t have to go traipsing around in their soiled, sweaty night cloths. If they were honest, none of them had expected to be running around a tropical jungle planet in their pj’s. Leia had even said something about how she could ‘work with it.’

Shortly there after a small convoy of vehicles arrived to take the three “Rangers” as they had been called to meet with the Director of the Corp of Ranger History. So, the three went, though hesitantly. Han especially didn’t trust them yet, and neither did Leia, they’d seen too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! Please note that I am screwing with paragraph formatting, and each installment in this is a new format. It gets screwed up when I move it over here to AO3, but this chapter I was using a 1 line, 6 line, 3 line format. Last chapter was a 1 line, 3 line, 5 line, 3 line, 1 line format. Next chapter is gonna be a 1 line, 5 line, 2 line, 4 line, 3 line format.  
> Thanks for reading! Please kudo's and comment, I take suggestions!


	3. Hurt

It was sundown when Luke, Leia, and Han were escorted into the Historian's Corp HQ.

Awaiting them was a panel of three historians, two males and a female. They all sat at a table, the female at the head, the two males to her left on the far side of the table. There were three open seats, all unmarked save a name card of red, yellow, or blue. Leia was to the woman's right; Han was to Leia's right and Luke was at the far end of the table. "Welcome, Rangers." The woman said kindly. "Please, sit."

They sat. And as soon as they had a banquet appeared before them. Decadent and colorful foods abounded yet no one ate.

"Come, Rangers." The woman said. "Please, eat. You are undoubtedly hungry I'm sure. Please, do eat. We've much to discuss and I'm sure you'd prefer to do so once you've eaten a bit." All three just stared at her for a few seconds, and she spoke again. "If you're afraid the food is not compatible with your biology, I assure you it is."

"No, ma'am. That's not it." Leia spoke with poise and a serious tone. Though she'd only been in the senate a handful of times she spoke like a seasoned senator. Her father had taught her well. "I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be rude. But what are Rangers?"

* * *

Rex just had a very bad feeling about this.

Maybe it was the stress of helping an active rebellion, or maybe it was the fact he hadn't really had to work his shebs so hard in so long. Ever since he'd gotten to the main rebellion cell it'd been one thing after another. Mission after mission after mission, and it was kicking his shebs. He hadn't worked so hard since the Clone War. The Ghost crew sure was keeping him busy.

He was nice and all, but she was the only one wholly devoted to the cause, the others were in it for other reasons. Ezra to free Lothal, Kannan was on the run, Zeb had nowhere to go.

Working with Kannan and Ezra kind of reminded Rex of his time during the Clone War; fighting alongside Jedi the likes of General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Ashoka Tano. He considered himself lucky. He'd lost his men and his General, but he still had his commander and his life. That was more than he deserved.

The call from General Kenobi was… unsettling to say the least. He hadn't heard from General Kenobi in years, and that call had seemed to truly be for Commander Tano, and not for him. He shuttered. That bad feeling wouldn't go away.

* * *

Owen and Beru Lars sat in a numb silence under Tatoine's setting suns.

Ben had been over for dinner. They had entertained him, spoken about one thing or another for several hours, dancing around the topic no one dared to touch. They were all still recovering, and no one wanted to reopen any old wounds, but Ben had spoken, and Beru and Owen had been foolish enough to listen to the old coot, the one who'd left them with that karking nephew in the first place.

I've called everyone I can." He began. "I checked Mos Eisley and Mos Espa. I spoke with his friends and with a few of mine, no one's seen him."

Beru had remained silent. It was necessary to keep her composure; it'd been Owen who had to go and open his big mouth. "That's alright Ben," He'd said. "Luke probably didn't tell anyone where he was going, or even if he was going. I'm not surprised by it, but it's just so unlike him."

"I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do." Ben said quietly. The Force has shown me nothing, and any further attempt would be a waste." And that'd led Owen out here, followed not long after Beru, who cried into her shawl and watched the suns.

* * *

Tonight, Alderaan mourned their lost princess.

Bail Organa had long before come to the conclusion that Leia was gone. The people had searched their home top to bottom and practically torn the place apart looking for their beloved princess. But tonight, tonight it was becoming real as thousands, tens of thousands arrived to pay respects to the lost… and most likely dead… Princess Leia of Alderaan. Bail wasn't ready for this.

Mourners lined the streets of the capitol city, waiting. A procession of remembrance had been declared for later that evening, and the mourners would throw flowers over the path.

First was the Alderaanian Ceremony of the Waters. It was broadcast throughout the entire planet. A table had been set up at the center of the city, in front of the palace. It was covered in bowls and cups of all shapes, sizes, and colors, and water passed through every one of them before emptying into a small white cylindrical container, which was then sealed.

This container was processed through the city and into the forest around it, carried by Bail and his wife. They carried it far, so far the procession dwindled to just them and their families, until they came to a small flowering bush. And the water was poured over the bush.

* * *

The Force was in pain, agonizing pain.

For both the Force and the Morphing Grid, time passed much differently that for the beings they lent their abilities too. But the Morphing Grid knew that the Force had been like this considerably longer than it should've. The Morphing Grid knew that in the universe below there'd been some sort of massive event that'd torn the Force apart and turned it inside out, some sort of a war followed by a massacre.

The Morphing Grid could feel the Force's pain and despair. Both were comfortable with spreading their gifts, and when all of its gifts were returned at the same time…

The Morphing Grid worried the Force would never be the same again. She watched as the Force allowed himself to be abused by the dark while the light hid in fear. He loved all his children and he loved them to a fault. So instead of doing something about his constant abuse he let his children continue abusing him.

She hoped she could get him back. The Force had its plan in place, he had seen this coming. The Morphing Grid had her own plan in play, a plan to not only restore the Force to balance, but to bring the two of them into perfect sync as they'd never been before.


	4. Definition

“Power Rangers are beings chosen by the Morphing Grid to wield great power and save their home worlds from a rising threat.”

“It is a great responsibility.” The female said. “Being a Ranger is not easy, and history will tell us it is extremely dangerous at times. People have died in this line of work. And you must follow a set of basic rules that will allow you to keep your Ranger statues. To break one of these rules would be equivalent to dismissing your ranger responsibility.”

“The first rule is that no one may know your identity. The exception to this rule is your family, fellow, and former rangers, and your closest allies. Only they may know your true identity. The second rule is that you may not use your powers for selfish personal gain. If you do so you may lose your ranger powers. The third and final rule is that you must only escalate a fight if you enemy has already done so. To do so on your own could be likened to endangering civilians. Do you understand?” The three looked at each other with varying degrees of dread, then nodded. “Good, you shall be escorted to your rooms.”

* * *

Han didn’t get it. He’d never been special, and all of a sudden, he’d been told he had powers and a special connection to some force that made him a Power Ranger.

He’d never heard of the Power Rangers before. If he was honest, they kind of sounded like a badly branded Imperial Elite task force. He didn’t like any of it. He had weird powers, was far from home and was supposed to be trained to use these powers for the “greater good”? He’d only ever looked out for himself, so why did he suddenly have to look out for the little guy?

He couldn’t keep from thinking there was only one upside to this: that Princess chick seemed to dig him. Well, he really dug her anyway. He was temped to stick around purely out of curiosity. He wondered how the Princess could handle herself around a blaster, or whatever weapon they’d be using. That womp rat from Tatooine seemed okay. Was pretty naïve and overconfident, but they all started somewhere, right? He started pretty rough and look how he’d turned out. Han tossed and turned for a while before settling down into a light, fitful sleep.

* * *

Leia had to hide her girly giddy excitement until she was escorted to her room. Once there, however, she couldn’t contain herself.

She searched every corner of the room. It was modest, there was a small closet with clothes for any occasion: formal, lounging, training even. They all fit her yellow motif to the t and fit her well too. There was a small bathroom and a place for her morpher. It was astounding, and Leia was beside herself with excitement.

Although Leia had to have some self defense training, she had more training in diplomacy and masking her emotions than defending herself or anyone else. Normally, she had her security team, but not she could be her own security. As a senator, her goal was to help people, and as a Power Ranger, she was sure that was her only job. To help people. She could finally do some real good in the world, not just say she was doing good from the comfort of a senate pod. Being a power ranger was going to be the perfect fit for Leia, she was convinced as much.

* * *

Luke had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Yeah, he’d wanted to get off of Tatooine, but he also didn’t want to be teleported to a jungle planet who knows where.

The room was nicer than anything he’d seen on Tatooine. It was mostly black and white as opposed to varying shades of brown and tan. But it was the reason why he was here that had him on edge. Could he really be a Ranger? Did he really have what it took? Leia said she was a princess and Han said he was a smuggler. What was Luke? A moisture farmers nephew.

But something told him everything would be all right. He wasn’t sure what told him, or why he was at peace with the situation even though he was internally freaking out. Those historians had seemed so certain that he  was a Power Ranger that he would be his people savior in their darkest hour. But he was just a moisture farmer from Tatooine. Nothing good came from Tatooine, nothing! ‘But maybe,’ He told himself. ‘Maybe I can be the exception. Maybe I can change things, break the cycle. Maybe I can be something’.

* * *

That night, Luke, Han, and Leia all had the same dream. They met the Morphing Grid. They could feel the elation and excitement it felt. And they asked it: “What is a Power Ranger?”

“A Ranger,” It explains in a beautiful, eloquent, nonverbal flow. “Is a protector. Young beings, with attitude.” Han smirks. “That I have imbued with abilities and knowledge beyond their normal limits. They protect their homes from all the rising forces of darkness that may threaten their home during their tenure.”

“You are facing a great threat; one you cannot face alone. I have intervened because you had been abandoned, and you have no one left to teach you. And you have risen to the challenge, just as all the others I have christened before you; and I am so proud of you. You have risen to the helm of a long and mighty legacy that spans thousands of years and hundreds of locations that you could never dream of.” Han, Luke, and Leia looked to each other, fear in their eyes, and the Morphing Grid embraced them in a warm comfort. “Do not fear Rangers. The power will protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I did a 2, 4, 6 line paragraph style. Next time I think I'm going to do haiku's.   
> Please leave Kudos and comments. Criticism especially welcome!


	5. Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's those haiku's!

He awakes from

His slumber and looks about

The world is wrong, wrong.

This is not Tatooine at all

He is scared, nervous,

and excited, he's that too.

* * *

She does not sleep much.

It is not like her to sleep

On a problem. Or

a solution. This is both.

She can't wait to fight.

This time is her time. Her time.

* * *

He sleeps like the dead.

He has never slept so sound.

The streets were not kind.

Han doesn't think this will be kind

either. Nothing, that's

what he's got. Nothing. Nothing.

* * *

Rex is alone, he

thinks. Something is fishy. Not

right. Something is not

Right. He's too old for this. To

old. But it's not new.

This is older than he is.

* * *

General. Master

The Negotiator. He's not

a hero. He's lost

the person he was sworn to

protect. Yes, he is

a lousy negotiator

* * *

Leia Organa.

An emperor sneers. He had

not foreseen such an

unfortunate accident.

It mattered little.

Perhaps Bail will fall in line?

* * *

Beru and Owen.

Owen and Beru Lars of

Tatooine. Nothing good

can stay on Tatooine. Perhaps

it was best Luke leave?

He can do good here, not here.

* * *

Maul is impatient.

He has no patience for such

petty matters. The

plan will move on around this

mishap. He leaves her

there. Qiura curses that Maul.

* * *

She knows nothing of

a Luke. Only that a Ben

Kenobi was to

care for one Luke Skywalker

Skywalker. It was

her masters name. She won't weep.

* * *

One cannot rest in

an eternally running

world. So, Bail runs with

it. He has to, if his wish

is to survive. That

is not his wish, anyway.

* * *

Hera Syndulla

Kanan Jarrus. That name is

not his. Zeb, the beast.

Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren.

Both exiled from their

homes. None of them can go back.


End file.
